mughomfandomcom-20200216-history
-chugh/mu'tlheghmey
CK * bIjeghbe'chugh vaj bIHegh. : (Surrender or die. lit. If you don't surrender then you die. - CK, TKD 170) * bIje'be'chugh vaj bIHegh. : (Buy or die. lit. If you don't buy then you die. - CK) * maDo'chugh QeHchoH wa'. : (If we get lucky, one will get angry. - CK) KGT * SuyDuj DaQaw'chugh qagh DaHoH : (If you destroy the merchant ship, you kill gagh - idiom; KGT 118) * DaQaw'chugh : (If you destroy it. - KGT 118) PK * ghIchwIj DabochmoHchugh, ghIchlIj qanob. : (If you shine my nose, I will give you your nose. - PK) * Hoch DaSopbe'chugh batlh bIHeghbe'. : (Eat everything or you will die without honor. lit. If you do not eat everything you will '''not' die with honor.'' - PK) * tugh. SSS. bIje'be'chugh vaj bIHegh. : (Hurry up! Buy or die. - PK) * bIDIlbe'chugh, vaj bIHegh. : (Pay or die. lit. If you do not pay then you die. - PK) * jang 'avwI'; <> : (The guard answers: <> - PK) * naDev juHlIjDaq cha'logh vISopneSchugh, vaj jIquv. jIghungqu'. : (It would be an honor to eat twice, here at your house, your honor. I am very hungry. - PK) SBX * qorDu' SaHlu'chugh 'ej matlhlu'chugh vaj wa' tlhIngan ghob potlhqu' '' : (''devotion and loyalty to family is one of the most important Klingon virtues. - S13) * tlhIngan wo' yuQmey chovlu'chugh Qo'noS potlh law' Hoch potlh puS. : (The principal planet of the Klingon Empire, Qo'noS... lit. If the Klingon Empire planets are assessed, Kronos is the most important. - S27) Films * 'ach HoD, Hevetlh wIghoSchugh veH tIn wI'el maH'e'! : (But Captain, that course will take *us* into the Barrier as well. '' - ST5) * ''jolbogh ghom wa'DIch DamuvlaHmeH De' DaneHchugh, Se'vam yIjIHtaH : (Stay tuned for information on how you can be among the first to beam aboard! - STX) TKD * DaneHchugh : (if you want them - TKD 43) * choja'chugh : (if you tell me - TKD 43) * choja'Qo'chugh : (if you won't tell me; if you refuse to tell me - TKD 47) * bIjatlhHa'chugh : (if you say the wrong thing; if you misspeak - TKD 48,62) * bIjatlhbe'chugh : (If you don't speak... - TKD 48) * bIjatlhHa'chugh qaHoH : (If you say the wrong thing, I will kill you. - TKD 62) * qaHoH bIjatlhHa'chugh : (If you say the wrong thing, I will kill you. - TKD 62) * bIjeghbe'chugh vaj bIHegh. : (Surrender or die. lit. If you don't surrender then you die. - CK, TKD 170) TKW * Dujeychugh jagh nIv yItuHQo'. : (There is nothing shameful in falling before a superior enemy. - lit. If a superior warrior defeats you, do not be ashamed. TKW ix,24) * bI'IQchugh yIvang! : (If you are sad, act! - TKW 8) * Dubotchugh yIpummoH. : (If it's in your way, knock it down. - TKW 9) * pujwI' HIvlu'chugh quvbe'lu'. : (There is no honor in attacking the weak. - TKW 24) * bIlujlaHbe'chugh bIQaplaHbe'. : (If you cannot fail, you cannot succeed. - TKW 56) * bItuHlaHbe'chugh bIquvlaHbe'. : (If you cannot be shamed, you cannot be honored. - TKW 57) * bIHeghvIpchugh bIHeghpu'. : (If you are afraid to die, you have already died. - TKW 72) * Heghlu'DI' mobbe'lu'chugh QaQpu' Hegh wanI'. : (Death is an experience best shared. - TKW 73) * wej Heghchugh vay', SuvtaH SuvwI'. : (A warrior fights to the death. - TKW 88) * '' 'etlh QorghHa'lu'chugh ragh 'etlh nIvqu' 'ej jejHa'choH.'' : (Even the best blade will rust and grow dull unless it is cared for. - TKW 101) * vay' DaghIjlaHchugh bIHoSghaj. : (Fear is power. lit. If you can scare somebody you are powerful - TKW 109) * batlh Heghlu'chugh noDnISbe' vay'. : (An honorable death requires no vengeance. lit. If somebody dies honorably, somebody does not need to take vengeance. - TKW 129) * cheqotlhchugh maHaghbe''a'? cheDuQchugh mareghbe''a'? cheQIHchugh manoDbe''a'? : (Tickle us, do we not laugh? Prick us, do we not bleed? Wrong us, shall we not seek revenge? - TKW 131) * potlhbe'chugh yay qatlh pe''eghlu'? : (If winning is not important, then why keep score? lit. If a victory is not important why keep score? - TKW 135) * Qu' buSHa'chugh SuvwI', batlhHa' vangchugh, qoj matlhHa'chugh, pagh ghaH SuvwI''e'. : (If a warrior ignores duty, acts dishonorably, or is disloyal, he is nothing. - TKW 139) * narghbe'chugh SuvwI' qa' taH may'. : (If the warrior's spirit has not escaped, the battle is still going on. - TKW 147) * Ha'DIbaH DaSop 'e' DaHechbe'chugh yIHoHQo'. : (Do not kill an animal unless you intend to eat it. - TKW 163) * pIj monchugh vay' yIvoqQo'. : (Don't trust those who frequently smile. lit. If somebody smiles frequently, don't trust him. - TKW 167) * leghlaHchu'be'chugh mIn lo'laHbe' taj jej. : (A sharp knife is nothing without a sharp eye. lit. If the eye cannot see clearly the sharp knife cannot be used. - TKW 169) * bIQongtaHvIS nItlhejchugh targhmey bIvemDI' nItlhej ghIlab ghewmey. : (If you sleep with targs, you'll wake up with glob flies. - TKW 173) * bIrchugh qIvon tuj 'Iw. : (If the {qIvon} is cold, the blood is hot. - TKW 174) * 'oy'be'lu'chugh Qapbe'lu'. : (No pain, no gain. lit. If it does not hurt, somebody cannot succeed. - TKW 175) * pIpyuS pach DaSop DaneHchugh pIpyuS puS DaghornIS. : (If you want to eat pipius claw, you'll have to break a few pipiuses. - TKW 185) * Suvbe'chugh SuvwI' tlhuHbe' SuvwI'. : (If a warrior does not fight, he does not breathe. - TKW 193) * 'oy'naQ Dalo'be'chugh not nenghep lop puq. : (If you don't use the painstik, the child will never celebrate his Age of Ascension. - TKW 205) * noH QapmeH wo' Qaw'lu'chugh yay chavbe'lu' 'ej wo' choqmeH may' DoHlu'chugh lujbe'lu'. : (Destroying an empire to win a war is no victory, and ending a battle to save an empire is no defeat. - TKW 211) * bIje'be'chugh vaj bIHegh. : (Buy or die. lit. If you don't buy then you die. - TKW 213)